


Who you gonna call

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun thinks his dorm room is haunted.





	Who you gonna call

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed and a whole bunch of nonsense. idek. apologies in advance.

“Jeno, are you listening to me?” Renjun huffs, hands holding firmly to the handles of the swivel chair he’s sitting on.

“Uhuh,” Jeno answers distractedly, his focus still very obviously on the game he’s playing on his phone. 

“What did I say?” 

_“Jeno, are you listening to me,”_ Jeno repeats. He frowns when he sees his character’s health bar decreasing rapidly.

“Jeno, I’m telling you something serious. My life is at stake.”

The health bar turns red, blinks warningly and decreases all the way to zero. The screen goes dark and some words appear that Jeno doesn’t bother to read. He places his phone down on his bed, having had enough of losing the same level over and over. He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. “You say your dorm room’s haunted.”

“And aren’t you worried for me?” Renjun asks bewilderedly, his hands flying around. “A ghost could be planning my demise right this minute. I might be dead when I go back to my room.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jeno comments dryly.

Renjun claims that a few unexplainable events have taken place in his dorm room in the past few weeks. As a result of these ‘supernatural activities’, he has been avoiding spending time alone in his dorm room altogether. Last week, he claimed that he had found his physics textbook opened on his desk even though he swore it was closed before he went to sleep. Jeno doesn’t believe him of course. He’s seen Renjun when he studies - Renjun isn’t as organised as he thinks he is. Jeno in fact doesn’t believe that any of the things that happened are related to the supernatural in any way. 

For the past few days, Renjun’s been spending time with his neighbours next door, unfortunately them being Jeno and Donghyuck, whenever they don’t have lessons. Jeno’s the only victim at the moment since Donghyuck’s out for his evening class. Renjun thankfully crashes over at Jaemin’s at night since Jaemin enjoys the luxury of a single room. Jeno can’t imagine having three of them squeezed into his and Donghyuck’s shared dorm room. Although if it comes down to it, he’ll allow Renjun to squeeze on his bed with him, just because he doesn’t want Renjun to have nowhere to sleep.

“Are you sure it’s not Jisung doing all those weird stuffs? It’s probably him but he doesn’t want to admit." 

Jisung is Renjun’s roommate. He’s younger and has the weirdest thoughts and cutest faces (even without meaning them to be). And unsurprisingly, he too is a coward and also believes that there are ghosts haunting their room, even though Jeno is sure most of the ‘supernatural’ occurrences are due to him. Jisung is most definitely a highly probable suspect.

“He denies all of them and,” Renjun says firmly, “he wasn’t around that night my phone disconnected from the cable and turned faced-up in the morning. It’s always faced-down!”

That was in fact done by Jisung. Jeno knows this because that morning he saw Jisung coming out of the room just as he came out of his to go for his morning lecture. Jisung had rushed by him with a book in his hand. He greeted Jeno a quick good morning and shouted, “Don’t tell Renjun hyung I came! His phone might have cracked because of me!” before whizzing off. So Jeno concluded that Jisung had somehow caused Renjun’s phone to drop and had put it back quickly, not realising the change in details that Renjun would have noticed. And since Jisung’s requested for him not to tell, he hasn’t. He doesn’t want to be the reason behind whatever roommate fight they get into. Even if it means Renjun believing there’s a ghost inside his room.

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Jeno tells him pointedly.

“You won’t be saying that once you see my dead body.”

“Whatever.” Jeno’s too lazy and unbothered to entertain Renjun and his weird theories. “I’m going to dinner with Hyuck. You wanna come or you wanna stay?”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Jeno laughs at his obvious answer and puts his glasses back on. “Then let’s go.”

 

\--------

 

It’s been a week and four days. The length of time Renjun has gone without spending more than an hour alone in his dorm room. He really only ever goes back to take his things and he only studies or sleeps there when Jisung is around. Other than that, he’s mostly floating around between his friends’ dorms, his faculty building or the library. Just anywhere he won’t be alone and vulnerable to the clutches of the ghost that’s out to get him.

It’s not that Jeno hates having Renjun around. Renjun is actually a pretty nice company. His jokes are funny and he listens attentively and he’s really easy to get along with. Renjun is chatty too, which fills in for Jeno’s untalkative nature. Renjun is also unexpectedly very considerate and observant, often bringing Jeno out on breaks during their study sessions when he senses Jeno getting hangry or restless. Jeno hadn’t even realise he was acting that way.

When Renjun’s around time passes by like a blur and together with Donghyuck, the three of them always end up talking about and doing the craziest things. Just two days ago they went on an impromptu midnight karaoke session. So yes, Jeno sincerely enjoys Renjun’s company, but he thinks it still doesn’t make the whole thing less ridiculous – there is absolutely nothing for Renjun to run away from because ghosts don’t exist.

“They do,” Renjun counters agitatedly, his cheeks full of chow mein when Jeno states his point. “Then explain the thing that happened with my physics textbook.” 

“Your mind’s playing tricks on you. You _thought_ you closed it but you never did.”

“I did close it but let’s say you’re right.” Renjun points his chopsticks at Jeno. “Then how did my window close all by itself when I clearly remember it being opened the night before?”

“Jisung,” Jeno provides. “Or the wind. It _was_ pretty windy that night.” 

Donghyuck pipes up from where he’s enjoying his stir-fried chicken and vegetables. “I thought you’re a science geek Jun. You believe in these things?”

Renjun scoffs indignantly. “Of course! It’s one of the things science hasn’t been able to prove yet, which only shows how vulnerable we are to other worldly possibilities.” 

“Like aliens,” Jisung contributes suddenly from where he’s busily eating his burger beside Renjun.  Renjun has a proud look on his face when he nods and repeats Jisung’s words. “Like aliens.”

Jeno really wonders how the universe works to bring these two roommates together. It couldn’t have been mere coincidence.

Jisung steals some of Renjun’s chow mien while he’s distractedly listening to Donghyuck. Jeno smacks Jisung’s hand away and subsequently slides his own plate of chow mien over to Renjun and Jisung. Renjun looks at him disapprovingly when he realizes while Jisung grins gleefully. Jeno’s had a sandwich earlier anyway, he’s not that hungry. 

“So what? You’re just gonna let the ghost be the boss of you? Make you live every day in fear? I thought you’re _the one who lights up the world,”_ Donghyuck states, his hands forming an arc as they separate.

Jeno knows what Donghyuck is doing - he’s trying to psyche Renjun into doing something he would hate to do but won’t turn down because he’s too proud. Donghyuck always eggs him on like this and Renjun never backs down.

“You know what? You’re right,” Renjun states determinedly. There’s a big blaring “Oh no’ sign inside of Jeno’s head.

“That ghost thinks it can just go around haunting _my_ room and chasing _me_ away? I don’t think so. _I’m_ chasing it away.” He puffs out his chest. “We’ll show the ghost who’s bigger and badder, right, Jisung?” He looks at Jisung resolutely. His eyes burn with determination. 

Jisung’s expression turns guilty. “Uh sorry but you’re on your own hyung. I’m not planning to die early.”

Renjun frowns and there’s a disappointed look on his face. “Fine then.” His eyes land on Jeno and the corner of his lips lift up to show a frightening smirk. Jeno stiffens.

“Jeno will help me.”

Jeno literally chokes on air. “Me? What about Hyuck, or Jaemin?”

“Hyuck’s too whiny, Jaemin’s too busy,” Renjun provides simply. “Come on, if I die I need a witness to speak of my great contribution to the scientific and supernatural research community.”

“What, like go ghost-hunting, with you?” Jeno asks bewilderedly. 

“Yes, that’s it!” Renjun points a finger at him as if he’s just said something so genius and groundbreaking. “Ghost-hunting! No, wait we’re going to chase that ghost away so we’re _ghost-haunting_.”

Donghyuck barks out laughing, seeming to enjoy seeing whatever it is Jeno is going through. Jeno groans and wishes he could un-hear Renjun’s words. He looks at Renjun like he’s crazy. He probably is. “I’m not doing it.”

Renjun shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite from Jeno’s chow mein, Jisung already finishing up his. “Then I guess I’ll just continue crashing your room forever.”

As much as Jeno enjoys Renjun’s company, the idea of it is absurd. Renjun has a perfectly normal room in good condition that he should be using _fine_. Thinking that a ghost is haunting his room isn’t a valid enough reason for him to stop living there. And it also sounds like a really horrible idea. Imagine, Renjun coming over every day, distracting Jeno with his weird antics and animated chats and cute expressions. Admittedly, it doesn’t actually sound like something Jeno would be bothered with, but Donghyuck alone is already a handful. The combination of Donghyuck and Renjun together might just be headache-inducing. There’s also the risk of Renjun doing something stupid if he goes through it alone. Someone has to make sure he doesn’t get too far with his ideas.

“Then you’ll start living in your own dorm room again?” Jeno confirms.

Renjun nods. “Scare the ghost away, and I’ll go back.”

Jeno sighs, the feeling in his stomach telling him it’s not a good idea. He doesn’t know why he still agrees to go through with it.

“Deal.”

Donghyuck laughs even louder while Jisung gives him a pitiful look. Jisung should stop thinking he’s going to die by doing this, and he tells Jisung just as much. He doesn’t know what activities ghost-haunting consists of but if it means Renjun going back to his dorm, then it’s worth it. Renjun will feel better and Jisung will go back to living in their dorm room too. It’ll solve everything. Renjun smiles satisfactorily and Jeno really hopes it’ll all be worth it.

 

\--------

  

The night is chilly and the silence in the corridor makes the atmosphere feel eerie, especially with how the lights are a dim, dirty white colour reminiscence of the lighting in horror films. Jeno isn’t scared, he’s just a little creeped out by the unsettling silence and the fact that they’re going to do something unusual, which he has no idea of. He would really prefer being asleep in his bed instead but here he is, trying to chase ghosts away. He knows for a fact though, that Renjun is extremely terrified at the moment, even if he doesn’t say so. It’s quite obvious with how cautious and jumpy he’s being.

Jeno watches resignedly as Renjun stands warily outside his dorm room, his ear to the door and a bunch of weird stuff in his arms. He figures he’ll give Renjun a few more moments to build up courage to open the door before he does it for him in the end. Renjun scrunches his eyebrows, concentrating hard to listen to possible noises from inside that could indicate the presence of a ghost in the room. Jeno’s pretty sure it’s an effortless attempt because the door’s too thick and dense. Only loud noises would be able to penetrate through and Jeno thinks that even if ghosts exist, they won’t be as dumb to be banging things freely. That is unless they want to make their presence known, which if they are, Jeno would appreciate if they could hurry up and get on to it so he can go back to bed.

“If you want to scare the ghost away, you have to actually enter the room,” Jeno says out and it makes Renjun jump, clutching the things in his arms tightly. A scowl paints across his face and Jeno has to hold back a laugh. For someone so determined to catch a ghost, Renjun sure lacks the courage. But his determination is admirable, and somewhat adorable. 

“I was going to until you interrupted me,” Renjun says irritably and it’s an obvious lie but Jeno lets it slide.

Jeno raises his eyebrow. “Want me to do it instead?” 

“If you insist.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. Renjun steps aside to give Jeno access to the door. Jeno lifts his back from the wall he was leaning on and takes the keys from Renjun. He puts it in the keyhole, twists and the door clicks open. He pushes the door slowly and it creaks as it opens wider. Renjun sticks close behind him, his head peering over Jeno’s shoulder, making a quick scan of his room which he hasn’t slept in for more than a week. 

“Don’t turn the lights on!” Renjun whispers, tiptoeing carefully behind Jeno. Jeno’s less stealthy and wary than Renjun is. He walks into the room without any precautions, except maybe being wary of where the furniture is so he doesn’t hurt himself or lead them to knock into something.

Renjun closes the door behind them softly and they’re quickly enveloped in darkness save for the sheer light coming in through the window.

Renjun sits on the floor in the space between the beds and spreads out the things he’s been holding in his arms. Jeno follows suit and sits down as he tries to figure out what they’re about to do. Renjun takes two candles in metal tin cans from the pile and places them a distance apart. He then places an old-looking book in between the candles. Jeno watches on intriguingly as Renjun starts lighting up the candles. He flips the worn-looking book and stops at a dog-eared page. Jeno reads the words on the book carefully, having difficulty since the words are upside-down from where he’s sitting. As he reads, it dawns on him what they’re doing.

“Are we doing some kind of _ritual_?” Jeno chokes out. 

Renjun shushes him, telling him to keep his volume down. “The lady at the store showed me this book and said it’s the solution to my problem.”

“ _What_ _store_?” Jeno asks in a pained manner.

“The antiquities store I got this book from. If we do it properly, we will warn the ghost of a curse that will fall upon it if it doesn’t leave us alone. Or, _me_ alone.”

“We’re _cursing_ a ghost? I thought we’re scaring it away, not making it miserable for the rest of its ghost life!”

“We’re _warning_ it of a curse, not actually cursing it,” Renjun emphasizes. 

Jeno really doesn’t know how Renjun comes across these kinds of things. And he’s the science nerd between the two, he should have a solid line of reasoning and logical explanation for everything. Jeno feels a headache coming on.

“Why can’t we do normal ghost stuff? Like Ouija boards or EVPs?”

Renjuns scoffs. “Those don’t work. Trust me, I’ve watched enough Ghost Adventures to know how useless they are. You might as well tell me to hold a cross and point randomly in the room shouting ‘devil begone!’” Renjun stops and ponder. “Actually, should I do that? You know what, let’s put that in the list.”

Jeno doesn’t know if he wants to see the list. “Let’s just… get to it,” he says tiredly. He figures it’s better to just get the whole thing done and over with. 

Renjun fidgets slightly and looks carefully at Jeno from across the book. “Hey do you mind sitting nearer? The space around me is making me nervous.”

Jeno doesn’t question anything at this point, simply standing and then plopping himself beside Renjun, knocking their knees together. Renjun squeezes impossibly closer to him and takes in a deep breath. Jeno sees how nervous he is and he would have told him ‘I told you so’ if not for the anxious look on his face. Jeno wonders just how Renjun is able to feel two conflicting emotions at once - afraid of the supposed ghost and the determination to chase it away. Renjun really is a wonder to him.

He places his palm on Renjun’s thigh, hoping to provide some form of comfort and  to help him keep calm and composed. 

“It’s fine, just follow the instructions on the book and then it’s done,” Renjun utters to himself. He starts reading and following the steps written on the suspicious-looking book but Jeno doesn’t register anything because Renjun’s hand is covering his and the warmth he feels from it seems to make his chest feel warm as well. It’s strange he thinks, maybe even stranger than the things Renjun’s reading out at the moment.

A sudden loud bang interrupts them and Renjun screams, his grip on Jeno’s hand so tight Jeno thinks his blood might have stopped flowing. He turns his head immediately towards the source of the sound.

“What was that,” Renjun whispers frightenedly, eyes frantically looking around the room.

“It’s the window.” Jeno eyes it carefully, looking for any tell-tale signs on what could have caused it. The window was open earlier when they came in, but it’s shut closed now. Jeno stands to inspect it more clearly but Renjun tugs him back down.

“What are you doing?” Renjun hisses anxiously.

“I’m just going to see what the problem is. Maybe there’s something wrong with your window,” Jeno reasons. He tries getting up again but Renjun stops him from moving.

“Jeno don’t do it, it might be a trap!”

“I’ll just have a quick look, that’s all.”

“Don’t leave me behind!” 

Jeno sighs and his eyes soften when he looks at him. “Then by all means, follow behind me.” He makes used of their clasped hand and pulls Renjun up to make their way together to the window. Renjun practically sticks to his back, his chin over Jeno’s shoulder to peek at where they’re going. Jeno realises it’s the first time they’re physically this close.

He opens the window and a gush of wind blows his hair back instantly. The leaves of the trees outside wave and sway strongly as the wind’s howl defeats the dominating silence. The window swings in suddenly from the force of the wind and Jeno stops it in time before it makes another loud bang. He pulls it in slowly to close it back and he notes how easily it complies. He takes a closer look at the hinges and he sees the problem.

“You need to fix your window, the screw’s a bit loose. No wonder it keeps closing when the winds are strong,” Jeno turns his head to meet Renjun’s face.

Renjun nods his head rapidly and tugs Jeno away from the window. “Ok but please, let’s get out of here.”

Jeno laughs quietly as Renjun drags him away as quickly as possible. He manages to blow out the candles before they’re completely out of the room. Once outside, Jeno notices how much paler Renjun looks and he would be laughing if he wasn’t so worried. He frowns concernedly at Renjun’s discomposed manner.

“Hey, Jun, you ok?”

“Yeah,” Renjun breathes steadily. “Just a little shaken.”

Jeno knows Renjun probably won’t be able to sleep after the whole thing and he doesn’t think he can sleep knowing that either, even if Jaemin will be there to provide Renjun some comfort.

“Wanna go grab some food?” Jeno suggests instead. It wouldn’t be the first time they go out late at night for supper and warm instant ramen broth in their stomachs has never failed to make them feel good.

A small smile forms on Renjun’s face and it’s makes his expression look a lot better. “Sure, sounds like a good idea.” 

They make their way out of the building and Jeno belatedly notes that they’re still holding hands. Renjun intertwines their fingers together somewhere along the way to the convenience store and somehow, he doesn’t feel surprised at how natural it feels. He keeps his smile to himself.

Later when they’re halfway eating through their noodles, Jeno kickcs Renjun’s feet lightly and asks with a curl of his lips, “Did you show the ghost who’s bigger and badder?”

Renjun kicks him back even harder. “Shut it.”

 

\-----------

  

They get the window fixed and Jeno manages to convince Renjun that there’s no ghost haunting his room. Jisung eventually returns and they both stop crashing over at their friends’, sleeping in their own room instead. Jeno knows Renjun is still a tiny bit skeptical and wary but it’s all fine because no more weird things are happening inside his room to scare him. Things are pretty much back to normal, well, except for a few changes.

Ever since then, Jeno and Renjun have somehow naturally moved past friendship and Jeno honestly really likes it, even if there’s no label attached to what they are. They don’t talk about it but it’s clear that they see each other as more than friends. They hold hands all the time now. Renjun waits for him outside his lecture so they can go back together and he sends Renjun good morning texts after he wakes. Ghost, or no ghost, Renjun still comes over to annoy him. And he goes over to Renjun’s whenever Jisung isn’t around because he knows Renjun still isn’t comfortable being alone in his room, even if he never says it aloud.

After observing the shift in manner in how they treat each other, Donghyuck had asked him on one fine lunch when he had decided to man-up and admit his feelings for Renjun. The thing is, Jeno hadn’t realise he felt that way until, well, until he did. And that’s the thing isn’t it? There was no confession between them, it just sort of happened and now Jeno can’t help but think about it. Think about not telling Renjun how he much he likes him. But he really wants to. Because he really does. 

But he likes what they have now and he doesn’t want to rush or force anything. He’s fine doing all these simple (and stupid) things with Renjun as long as he gets to see that bright smile on Renjun’s face and sometimes be the reason for it.

Jeno thinks he likes Renjun so much that if it comes down to it, he will go to lengths for him. And maybe that’s why he finds himself running frenziedly on a late chilly night after having quickly thrown a jacket over his thread-bare tee paired with an old pair of joggers. He had been studying in his room when Renjun called him earlier, sounding hesitant and anxious. That was all it took for Jeno to come rushing out. Renjun’s on the phone still, too afraid to be left alone with the silence of the night.

“Are you near?”

Jeno sighs, shifting the phone from his left hand to the right. “I’m practically jogging my way over. I don’t think you’re in the right place to be impatient when you’re the one asking for a favour.”

“I didn’t _ask_ for a favour. All I said was that it’s dark out and then you asked me where I was and told me to wait for you.”

“Should I turn around then?”

“No,” Renjun grumbles begrudgingly. “In my defense I thought the library was open for 24 hours! I was planning on staying till morning. I didn’t know they’d close thirty to midnight.”

“Your scared ass only has you to blame for making it sit on the cold concrete steps of the library,” Jeno huffs as he quickly crosses the zebra-crossing. He’s only a building away from the library.

“Just get here already. It’s really scary out.”

“It’s hard to run while I’m on the phone with you,” Jeno breathes out. “Just hold on for a few more minutes.”

“Okay. Just, just don’t hang up,” Renjun says and his breath sounds shaky.

Jeno speeds up his jog at the sound while keeping the phone near his ear so that Renjun can hear him to know that he’s still there. “I’m right here, okay? I’m almost there.”

The library comes within view and Jeno slows down when he sees a lone person sitting on the steps outside the library. His hand rests on his hips and he evens out his breathing.

“I’m here.”

“Where?” Renjun asks instantly and Jeno can see the creases forming on his forehead. He smiles to himself and shouts, “Huang Renjun!” while waving his hand in the air wildly.

Renjun whips his head around and breaks into a grin when he spots Jeno. He hops off from the steps and runs over before throwing his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“Took you long enough,” Renjun breathes against his neck and that’s all it takes for Jeno’s knees to go weak.

He reaches out for Renjun’s hand when they part and they start walking back to the dorms. Renjun laces their fingers together and it’s so natural at this point that Jeno barely registers it.

“Thanks for coming to save my coward ass,” Renjun mumbles embarrassedly. “I swear I wasn’t making up excuses, I really didn’t know the library closes at eleven-thirty.”

“Why were you planning on staying overnight anyway?” Jeno frowns. “Why not just study in your room?”

“Jisung’s over at Chenle’s for their project and I didn’t want to study all alone in the room,” he provides with a shrug. “So, the library it was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have come over to accompany you. I’m practically next door.”

Renjun grimaces. “I needed to redeem myself after I made you go ghost-haunting with me ok? I didn’t want to keep bothering you.”

“And yet,” Jeno teases lightly, lifting their hands as a show of how the whole situation contradicts his point. Renjun shakes his head resignedly, a sigh escaping his mouth as he gives a small smile. “And yet.”

“It’s fine,” Jeno assures him. “You should have just asked me. You know I can never turn you away.”

“Why’s that?” Renjun sidles up to him closer. It’s getting chillier now that the breeze is picking up.

Jeno hums. “Because I like you.”

He belatedly registers his own words and freezes almost immediately. He knows Renjun can sense his body tensing up. Sure he had wanted to tell Renjun that he likes him but he had wanted for it to be special, even if it’s obvious they both like each other. It’s just that they’ve never really said it before. It’s always more in the form of actions rather than words when it comes to them. But it doesn’t mean that Jeno wants to take back his words. He means them even if he hadn’t plan on it.

There’s a moment of silence that makes Jeno feel uneasy because he doesn’t know how Renjun is taking it. Jeno just hopes he hasn’t been reading the signs wrong.

“Do you, now?” Renjun finally asks, a hint of tease present in his voice. It makes Jeno so flustered that he falters in his step. Renjun has the audacity to laugh at him.

“Hey,” Renjun squeezes his hand and tugs them to a stop. “Hey. Lee Jeno. Look at me instead of my feet.” Renjun’s voice is soft and comforting and his eyes look even softer when Jeno looks at him. Renjun smiles warmly. “If it makes you feel any better, I like you too.”

It’s ridiculous how those words alone can make Jeno’s heart beat faster and overwhelm him. Like it’s impossible to feel any other way again, or not think about Renjun’s smile or Renjun’s laugh or hearing Renjun’s melodic voice. It makes Jeno feel all kinds of things. It’s absurd and embarrassing just how much of an effect Renjun has on him.

“Uhh ok,” Jeno says dumbly, a betrayal to the whirlwind of emotions he’s feeling. “That’s a relief.”

“Stop being so stiff, as if you didn’t already know!” Renjun jabs at him lightly. Positioning himself to stand right in front of Jeno, Renjun reaches out to push Jeno’s fringe away from his glasses.

“It’s just we never told each other how we felt!” Jeno says, flustered. “and we just somehow.. ended up.. being this...”

“This, as in boyfriends?” Renjun asks, his eyes sparkling and his smile tugging at Jeno’s heart.

Jeno swallows thickly. “Are we?”

Renjun lets go of their hands in favour of cupping Jeno’s cheeks. “I made you do ridiculous stuff like chase ghosts away with me and you’ve seen me at peak stupidity and you always never tell me no when you should have. I’m not gonna let you away without being my boyfriend.”

Jeno’s lips naturally curl up into a smile and he can’t help the butterflies in his stomach. “It’s a good thing I didn’t say no huh.”

Renjun laughs softly and leans in to leave the lightest of peck on his lips. It makes his lips tingle and he wishes it had lasted longer. But he knows they can afford to take it slow when they have an infinite amount of time ahead of them.

He grins at Renjun and reaches out to connect their hands together again. They continue making their way back when he notices Renjun shivering. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over Renjun’s shoulder.

“Is this chivalry, Jeno?” Renjun says, playful, as he holds on to the jacket around his shoulders. He doesn’t wrap himself with it but looks at Jeno contemplatively instead. “I appreciate it but you’ll be cold too. I don’t want you catching a cold because of me.”

“I’m actually really, really hot,” Jeno admits, trying not to let his cheeks show any colour. It’s true, his body warmth had spiked up suddenly and there could only one reason for it. He hates how obvious he’s showing it.

Renjun laughs at him and Jeno finds it adorable, even if he’s the one Renjun’s laughing at. “I’ll wear it well then, thanks.” He puts on Jeno’s jacket and it looks a little big for his shoulders but it manages to envelop him whole and keep him warm.

Renjun swings their arms as they walk and he hums, “Stay over tonight?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want any ghosts to show you who’s bigger and badder now, would we?”

“Jeno I _swear to god_.”

Jeno kisses his cheek to placate him. “Ghosts aren’t real Jun.”

“Fine,” Renjun says. He looks up to the sky, as if in deep thought. “Aliens are though.”

Jeno sighs. “Jun, can we please-" 

“Jisung and I saw something weird outside the window a few nights ago.” His eyes light up suddenly when he turns to Jeno and Jeno already has a bad feeling about this.

“Hey, how about we camp out and-”

Jeno surges forward and catches Renjun’s lips with his. He definitely doesn’t want to hear the end of that sentence. Renjun chuckles and Jeno can feel him smiling. He pulls away and rests his forehead against Renjun’s.

“Please, Jun, you know I won’t be able to say no,” Jeno whispers in the tiny space between them. 

Renjun tilts his head forward and his lips meets Jeno’s, warm and soft. He smiles. “I know.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad. i didn't write this. uhhh the ghost did. 
> 
> wished i could have written something much better but time constraints...
> 
> happy renjun day! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ooooeeeesubaks)


End file.
